In recent years, attention has been paid to batteries used as the power source for various types of equipment. Patent Document 1 has disclosed a battery including a tab protruding in spiral form from each end face of a flat electrode group, a sandwiching member including a first sandwiching portion and a second sandwiching portion respectively sandwiching two bundles of the tab stacked in a thickness direction of the electrode group, and a lead including a connecting portion electrically connected to a terminal and a collector portion bifurcated from the connecting portion to hold the sandwiching member between the bifurcated portions.